


Guía del Bardo para mantener a tu brujo feliz (Traducción)

by ElAticodeunGato



Series: Cuidado y Alimentación de Compañeros [1]
Category: The Witcher (TV), Wiedźmin | The Witcher (Video Game), Wiedźmin | The Witcher - All Media Types, Wiedźmin | The Witcher Series - Andrzej Sapkowski
Genre: How to guide, M/M, Manual de Witcher
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-06
Updated: 2020-04-06
Packaged: 2021-03-02 05:09:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 921
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23519749
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ElAticodeunGato/pseuds/ElAticodeunGato
Summary: A Jaskier le pidieron que elaborara una guía de “Cuidado y Alimentación” para los bardos que querían su propio brujo.Este fue el resultado.
Relationships: Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia/Jaskier | Dandelion
Series: Cuidado y Alimentación de Compañeros [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1692445
Kudos: 34





	Guía del Bardo para mantener a tu brujo feliz (Traducción)

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [The Bard's Guide To Keeping Your Witcher Happy](https://archiveofourown.org/works/23142298) by [jaskiersvalley (connorssock)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/connorssock/pseuds/jaskiersvalley). 



Empezó como una broma, Jaskier compilando una lista de cosas estúpidas que un bardo podría necesitar para mantener un brujo como mascota. Si solo no se hubiera emborrachado y mostrado en broma la lista a un amigo en Oxenfurt. Porque ahora tiene un libro con el que lidiar y el dolor de cabeza que viene con él. Aun así, va a ser un éxito incluso si solo el mismo lo que sea. Esto es lo que ha juntado hasta ahora:

  


**Introducción**

Así que quieres conseguirte un brujo. Aquí unas pocas cosas que pueden ayudar a domar y domesticar a tu compañero. Una vez que se han acostumbrado a la rutina de tener a alguien a su lado, son maravillosos compañeros en todo. La relación entre el Bardo y el brujo es hermosa y profunda, rellenando la necesidad de aventura, compañía, inspiración y seguridad.

  


**Escogiendo a tu brujo**

Pueden ser bastante complicados de atrapar, prefiriendo su actitud solitaria de "no necesito a nadie". Es solo algo que ha sido grabado en ellos, no los dejes alejarte. Pero, si un brujo ya tiene un bardo, entonces es una pobre forma de intentar robar un brujo (te estoy vigilando, Valdo Marx). También es un esfuerzo inútil, los brujos son totalmente leales y no toman amablemente que algo que consideren su mar apartado de ellos. Así que escoge, solo tienes una oportunidad para hacerlo.

  


**Bañando a tu brujo**

Esta es una operación delicada porque a veces los brujos son resistentes a la limpieza. A menos que estén cubiertos en tripas de Selkimore de pies a cabeza, ellos felizmente continuan como una pequeña nube de violencia vil y penetrante. Adopta la actitud de "Por qué molestarse cuando terminare igual en unos pocos días". No permitas que este razonamiento te desanime. Tu brujo necesita un buen baño. Así que exija que sea tratado como lo harían contigo, consigue un cuarto con un baño si la moneda alcanza. Podrías tener que ganar esa moneda y ponerla en la bolsa de tu brujo así sentirán que están probando.

De cualquier manera, una vez que haya un baño, un brujo (sin armadura y ropa), asegúrese de que entre en la bañera. Podrán mirarla por unos minutos, déjalos. Solo lleva su ropa a el mar limpiada mientras están en el agua. Para cuando regresen, deben haber entrado. Ese es el momento de sacar las ventas y los aceites. Una vez que la esencia es aceptable (recuerda mantenerlo suave, sus narraciones son muy delicadas), es el momento de moverse detrás de la bañera.

Si tu brujo es del tipo con cabello, comienza a coger las piezas más grandes de tripas, hojas y ramitas. Podrías necesitar remojar las peores piezas. Ahora muévete a los productos de limpieza. Incluso si tu brujo no tiene cabello, probablemente apreciarán que froten su cuello y hombros. Es simplemente más fácil esconder esos suministros bajo la apariencia de lavado de cabello.

Una vez que su brujo se acostumbre a la idea de su cabello y hombros siendo tocados, puedes trabajar sobre sus brazos y pecho. La manzanilla es mi esencia favorita para usar, especialmente cuando lo froto en un hermoso trasero.

  


**Alimentando a tu brujo**

En público, son una compañía bastante educada, aunque un poco callada. Pero mostró moderación y comenzó como cualquier otro aún así siempre ten un poco de comida enviada a la habitación, llena tus bolsas con bocadillos. Ser un brujo es un montón de trabajo duro y les gusta comer incluso si pueden permanecer sin comida más que un humano. Un brujo hambriento es un brujo triste. Ellos hacen adorables sonidos cuando les das de sus bocadillos favoritos - prueba la fruta fresca y si están en una villa, asalta la panadera con toda la moneda que tengas. Frescos y calientes pasteles son la debilidad de los brujos.

  


**Defendiendo a tu brujo**

Tu brujo es su peor enemigo. Ellos produjeron su propia reputación de condena y melancolía tan repentinamente que cae sobre ti. Hazlo bien y serás recompensado- obtendrás más monedas y obtendremos más opciones si la gente no huye asustada de un sucio brujo por una muerte reciente.

A veces es probable que debas hacer algún trabajo a espaldas de tu brujo. Tienden a no preocuparse de los insultos pero debes estar atento a eso. No te asustes de lanzar tu laúd y destrozar a alguien. La gente te dará mucho espacio especialmente si estás muy unido a tu brujo. Cualquiera que te vea golpeando juguetonamente a tu brujo en el brazo, robando comida de su plato, tomando un trago de su bebida o incluso limpiando un poco de suciedad con un pulgar lamido, decidirá qué eres más peligroso que el brujo. Así que se cariñoso con tu brujo en público (y tras las puertas cerradas). Ellos te necesitan incluso si lo niegan firmemente.

  


**Nota final**

Tu brujo es tu responsabilidad. No la tomes a la ligera, son hijo de por vida, no solo para unas pocas canciones y aventuras. Por mucho trabajo que parezcan en un inicio lo valen mucho más. Definitivamente disfruta el amor platónico con ellos pero, si ambos están de acuerdo, de manera romántica también.

Te dejo con unas pocas palabras del otro lado. Sabiduría de un brujo que tiene un bardo junto a él y por mucho tiempo. Geralt, todo tuyo.

  


**Advertencias a los brujos**

Si te encuentras en compañía de un bardo salvaje, no entres en pánico. Solo acepta tu destino ahora tienes un bardo del que ocuparte. Se quedara contigo no importa que. Felicidades, ha sido adoptado.

**Author's Note:**

> Buenas a todos, espero hayan disfrutado este trabajo.  
> En pocas horas subiré la parte final de esta encantadora serie.
> 
> Un especial agradecimiento a Jaskiersvalley por permitirme traducir sus trabajos. <3


End file.
